Naruko, Kohona's darkest secret
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Funny how stupid people can be.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Naruko was scared, confused, and tired. scared because of what had happened, confused because she was unsure of what would happen next, and tired because deep down, she knew the villagers and the academy students (the girls at least) would say she deserved it. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, she cried not realizing the foul red chakra that began to leak from her body, she would have probably continued this until the inevitable happened, unfortunately or fortunately a seal was suddenly slapped of her forehead, it read _suppress_ and her world turned black...

...

Danzo wasn't sure what had caused him to do what he did, maybe it was the eerie feeling in the air that night, or what a passing root operative had seen in the village, nevertheless he had ordered a squad of root nin to watch over the jinjuriki that night and report anything suspicious to him. He was surprised when the squad returned an hour later carrying said jinjuriki, it would seem Hiruzen had fucked up big time and now it was his job to fix it... _A blessing in disguise_, he thought to himself

Years later, before his death Danzo would look back on this day and regret not doing it sooner...

...

The following afternoon a body was found in Naruko's apartment complex, the man was burned beyond recognition and predictably, the villagers were blaming Naruko who had all but vanished. The council was calling for Naruko's death, claiming that the demon had taken control and was on a rampage. But Sarutobi was no fool, the kill had been performed by a shinobi, and it was probably related to Naruko's disappearance...

Years later, Hiruzen would see what a fool he had been...

**Shinnypichu88's Authors Notes: i know it's short, but i didn't have much else to go by, there will probably be no parings because i suck at those, I'm actually only writing this to practice my characterization. Hopefully the characters are as in-character as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Blond and the Dick

**Chapter 1: The Blond and the Dick**

Kakashi had to admit, Tazuna had balls. He had lied to a shinobi village, and not just any village, he had lied to Kohona! but after hearing his story kakashi understood why, but still, him and three genin wouldn't be enough for what Gatō would send next, and he was sure gato would send someone who was at least Jōnin level next.

And speaking of his team, he was annoyed to say the least. the only one with any real hope of surviving this mission was Sasuke, his teammates if they could even be called that, were a lost cause. Well maybe not a complete lost cause but he was too nervous about the mission and too lazy to even bother, besides maybe this mission would open their eyes to the dangers of the shinobi world and force them to take their training more seriously. if not he could always ask the Hokage (a.k.a beg) to just give him sasuke, it would be a lot easier to work on getting the boy to give up on his obsession with revenge if he wasn't surrounded by females who would probably rape him if given the chance.

_But still I don't want to take any chances_, and with that thought Kakashi summoned a nin dog to go and ask the Hokage for reinforcements, just in case.

However, what he would get would change the lives of all those involved, for better or worse.

...

Danzo was annoyed...

No annoyed didn't begin to define his frustration, he was livid, was Kakashi an idiot? He had gone ahead and continued the mission even when he knew the risks! A mission he knew was far too difficult to complete. But judging by the letter his Root agent had intersected, kakashi had asked for reinforcements, this helped Danzo see what the Jōnin had in mind, he was planning on showing his pathetic students what awaited them if they weren't serious. He understood, he put his own shinobi through the same training.

This was a blessing in disguise he had been waiting for an excuse to watch the Uchiha and make sure he didn't follow the same path the rest of his clansmen had, and Hiruzen had been watching his movements closer ever sense he had let it slip that he may have known what happened to Naruko. It was a win-win situation and best of all he wouldn't be breaking his deal with Itachi. Besides, if worse came to worse he could get Jiraiya to cover for him and maybe get his old friend off his back. Yes, that was a great plan...

"Kaito, bring me Naruko and Sai,"

...

_Ah, back to this boring old ceiling, I miss the sky_, the girl thought as she lay on her 'bed' and stared up at the ceiling. She had gotten back from her training trip with Ero-sennin a while ago and had been immediately placed on 'lock down'.

**Why not just leave...**

_I can't do that! You know what would happen if we did, you stupid fox!_

**Then quit whining if you already know the answer!**

The stupid fox had a point, Danzo-jiji had told her what would happen if the Hokage knew she was here, hell even Ero-sennin told her to keep a low profile, but she really hated being cooped up! She needed something fun to do now or she was going to lose it!

**Why not have some Ramen that always shuts you up**

_I ate the last of my supply an hour ago._

**Hn, well sucks to be you**

_aw go fuck a water hydrant kura-_ she was brought out of her thoughts when a pale boy, about a year older than her, entered the room, an unfamiliar root nin (kaito) waited patiently behind him "good afternoon Dickless, Danzo-sama has a mission for us," the boy was met with a boot to the head.

"FUCK YOU SAI!" she yelled angrily but secretly she was glad, now she would have something to do.

...

"Danzo-sama I've brought them in," said Kaito as the three Root Nin entered the room, Danzo noticed the red foot print on Sai's forehead, but he decided there was no point in asking.

"your dismissed," said Danzo impassively, the Root nin vanished, leaving Naruko, Sai, and Danzo alone in the room "Team 7, led by Jōnin Hatake Kakashi has run into a certain predicament, you are to act as reinforcements," Danzo paused giving Naruko time to process the information "if the Jōnin question's you at all, hand him this," he said as he handed Sai a scroll "it explains your reasons for being there among other things," he then proceeded to hand the Naruko the letter that was meant for the Hokage "they shouldn't be far and you shouldn't have to do much, this letter should help you locate him, but you can use summons if needed, dismissed." with that the two shinobi vanished, leaving Danzo to his thoughts.

_Now, how to go about this_, he thought referring to his plan to keep tabs on sasuke.

...

_YES! Finally a mission, I thought I was going to be cooped up in the base forever, Dattebayo!_

**Do you ever listen to yourself before you talk?**

_Love you to Kurama_

**Aren't you worried as to why your being sent as reinforcements?**

_Nope, never crossed my mind_

**You're a lost cause, wake me up when you need me...**, and with that the nine tailed fox, Kurama fell asleep

_Jerk_, Naruko thought, she and Sai had left Root HQ the moment Danjo-jiji had given them their assignment and while she was happy to finally be out and about, she remembered a phrase from one of Ero-sennins books,

it's always calm before the storm.

**Shinnypichu88's Authors Notes: what do you think? This takes place around the wave arc. The prologue took place about three years before this… hope this helps and if your confused, don't worry it will all become clear over time, or you can just comment, :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Team 7!

**Chapter 2: Enter Team 7!**

"Zabuza's still alive" said the Jōnin, eye's wide, he was lying on a futon, having just woken up and remembering something critical about his fight.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei! You said so yourself, Zabuza was dead!" Sakura yelled, panic was evident in her voice.

"That's right sensei, the Hunter-nin even took the body!" Ino added, she was just as scared as her teammate.

"That's the point, Hunter-nin aren't supposed to take the body," Kakashi began but Ino and Sakura's voices only got louder, they didn't want to believe him but deep inside they knew it was true. "Hunter-nin are supposed to take the head and destroy the body then and there, the hunter-nin that took Zabuza was likely an accomplice, because he didn't follow protocol."

"But he was a Kiri Hunter-nin sensei, maybe they do things differently" Sakura added, hoping that her sensei was just delusional from the Chakra-exhaustion. The look on his face (or eye) however smashed her hopes to dust. "Sakura no matter how hard you and Ino try to deny it the fact of the matter is that Zabuza's still alive" this cased the kunoichi's eyes to widen.

"Then we have to get out of here, or at least ask the village for help, there's no way we'll survive another battle with Zabuza! Not with you suffering from Chakra-exhaustion and Sauske bedridden" Ino wailed.

Kakashi let out a sigh before assuring the girls that help was on the way,

Needless to say, he didn't have to wait long…

"So Momochi Zabuza huh, you didn't think of slicing his throat when you checked to see if he was dead?" a voice asked the three shinobi looked up to see an oddly dressed shinobi leaning on the window, Kakashi was the first to speak, "well in my defense I was suffering from Chakra-exhaustion," he answered "now what's a member of Root doing here?" he asked, already dreading the answer.

"I'm your back-up," she replied "Danzo-jiji decided that it was best if we assisted you instead of troubling the Hokage,"

"What happened to the summon I sent with the letter to the Hokage?" Kakashi asked a murderous look in his eyes.

"I'm sure it isn't dead, my guess is that Danzo-jiji sent it back to wherever animal summons come from" Naruko replied, Kakashi relaxed, but only a little. It was then that Sai decided to join his teammate and walked up to Kakashi, handing him a scroll.

"Danzo-sama told us to hand you that if you got, difficult" said Sai, the two kunoichi who had been quiet ever since the two shinobi had entered, suddenly grew a back bone "who are you, who's this 'Danzo-sama' and what are you talking about!" Ino cried, but she was ignored. Kakashi who had sat up after being handed the scroll, suddenly looked at the two shinobi with a look of shock, anger, disbelief, confusion, and guilt? But it had vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"So you mind taking off your mask, Naruko-Chan?" asked Kakashi using his ever so famous eye smiles.

Needless to say the two kunoichi paled, Naruko flinched, and Sai 'smiled'

**I told you something was up**

_FUCK YOU KURAMA!_

**Shinnypichu88's Authors Note: Well next chapter we'll find out exactly what Danzo's plan is, sorry if it's starting to suck, like I said, I have good ideas but am practicing writing them out… I'll update as quickly as possible, till next time :D**


	4. Chapter 3: A story about killing people

**Chapter 3: A story about killing people **

_So he's planning on blackmailing me, _Kakashi thought as he read the first part of the scroll _but why? _His question was answered when he caught note of the final sentence. Shocked with the revelation he looked up to see the person responsible, before calming down, he was a Jōnin he needed to stay calm, or at least look like it _So that's where Naruko went, but still what's Danzo hoping to achieve, doesn't he know it's all over once the Hokage finds out? He's got to have an utter motive…_

Kakashi had heard about Danzo after he'd passed his Genin team, the Hokage had told him to be weary of him, because he may take interest in Sasuke. Kakashi had also been informed of Root, what it was, what it did, and why it still existed. Finding out Naruko had been in it for at least three years was troubling to say the least _I'll worry about that after the mission, for now I should focus on the task at hand… _With that he decided to play the nice laid back teacher instead of the merciless Anbu commander

"So you mind taking off your mask, Naruko-Chan?" asked Kakashi using his ever so famous eye smiles. He noticed her flinch and assumed that she didn't know the contents of the scroll he had received _that's even more troubling…_

…

Jiraiya, also known as the author of the Icha Icha series, was in the middle of his beloved research when he was suddenly contacted by a member of Root, according to the scroll he had received Danzo was finally letting sensei know where Naruko was all these years.

**About. Fucking. Time.**

When he had first been approached by Danzo all those years ago and informed of Naruko's location his first thought had been to tell sensei, but after hearing Danzo's reasoning (which was surprisingly reasonable), he couldn't help but agree, no matter how much he hated the old war hawk, Danzo had a point so he agreed to train Naruko and help her learn how to safely use the Kyuubi's chakra.

One of the reason's was to make sure that Danzo didn't try to turn her into a mindless weapon by having her discard her emotions like the rest of his ninja's, he had latter been informed (by Danzo) that Naruko couldn't go through the final steps of his training due to the high risk that it would only cause her to break the seal after being forced to kill her 'siblings', so Danzo reluctantly decided that it was best to train her on how to control her emotions, "it's better to have a powerful machine that it is a mindless beast" he had said.

The second reason was because as much as he hated to admit it, Naruko was safer under Danzo than she was under his sensei, but that may have had something to do with the fact that everyone thought she were dead.

And the final reason was that he owed it to Minato and Kushina…

So Jaraiya had struck a deal with the old 'war hawk' he would take Naruko on a secret training trip and teach her a few techniques and in return Danzo would inform the Hokage about Naruko and have her enlisted to the regular Shinobi force.

It was a win-win situation,

But that was over two years ago…

And while he had gotten Naruko out of her shell (while she was around him of course), he still regretted not being able to save her. He had been angry that his sensei had allowed **that **to happen but after seeing that Naruko didn't blame him for what happened he decided to forgive his old sensei. However, now he would need to be there to explain everything to said sensei.

So he decided to finish up his research, he didn't have to confront his scary sensei until tomorrow anyway…

…

The room was silent it had been for about five minutes. Sai, never being one for wasting time decided to speak up.

"Hatake-san, if you don't mind I'd like to hear what you, a former ANBU commander have in mind," asked Sai directing Kakashi's attention away from the maskless Naruko and to him "from what I've caught in your conversation it seems like you battled Zabuza and he got away," Kakashi looked annoyed at the way Sai said it but answered him anyway.

"That about sums it up, the Hunter-nin used senbon needles to place Zabuza in a near death state, he'll probably be out of action for a while," the former ANBU captain replied, and so for the next ten minutes Sai, Kakasi, and eventually Naruko devised a plan of action. Kakashi theorized that Zabuza was probably the strongest thug Gato had, because the Leaf nin hadn't been attacked by someone tougher yet and taking care of him now, while Zabuza was weak, was the best course of action. But with Kakashi was injured, the ones responsible for caring out would have to be Sai and Naruko.

"But you two can't do it by yourselves!" Sakura had practically screamed having recovered from her state of shock "you'll be killed"

"Sakura's right, this should be left to real shinobi Naruko!" Ino added, remembering Naruko from their academy days.

The look Naruko gave them left both girl's absolutely horrified, it was the same look they had seen on Zabuza when he had fought Kakashi after Sasuke had freed him from the water prison.

It was bloodlust…

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads, we were trained for things like this," was Naruko's reply but it was hard not to be scared when the girl had said it,

While smiling…

And with that, the two Root nin had left (Naruko having put her mask back on)

…

Getting into Gato's 'fortress' wasn't too difficult, the man had only hired bandits, he was just begging to be killed. And while they knew they couldn't take Zabuza, getting rid of a midget and a couple of bandits with the fighting ability of fresh academy students would be easy! So easy that Naruko was wondering if she should fight with a handicap, but remembered Danzo's words "_Get the job done as quickly as you can and leave as little evidence behind as possible," _and seeing as she was letting Zabuza live, she needed to be quick and clean about this.

With that in mind she moved in, getting behind Gato and using her hands to gag his mouth as she slit his throat, by the time his guards realized what was happening, it was too late…

…

"Zabuza-san, that man hasn't come to annoy us all day, do you think something happened?" Zabuza's accomplice Haku asked

"I'm not sure, but I'm feeling a little nervous, go check it out Haku," the former Kiri shinobi asked, even though he knew Haku wouldn't leave him alone until he knew he was better, he knew the Hunter-nin would check it eventually

However, what he would find would cause them to reconsider their occupation, and lead them back to Kiri's rebellion, with enough money to actually attempt to overthrow that bastard Mizukage!

And succeed!

…

"I told you we had to be clean about this Dickless," said Sai as he shook his head disapprovingly, dodging Naruko's fist as he did so," look at all this mess, someone's going to see this and wonder what happened and Danzo-sama would not be pleased," Sai shut his mouth when he noticed what his teammate was about to do "I see, that might work, but could you please wait till were at an acceptable distance before going all out?" Sai's question was answered when Naruko left about a dozen shadow clones and ran, Sai sighed and followed behind her

"**Clone Great Explosion Jutsu!**"

**Shinnypichu88's Authors Note: What do you think? An early end to the Wave arc, but don't worry they still have to technically stay until the bridge is completed, so next time we see REACTIONS and INTERACTIONS! But really, tell me if there's any mistakes… R&R! (only writing and posting this fast because i may lose the idea if i don't)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Wave's of change

**Chapter 4: The Wave's of change**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of screaming, no scratch that it was more like screeching. He hurt all over and at first was nervous because of the unfamiliar surroundings, but then noticed his teams bags in the corner of the room and relaxed, allowing himself to remember how he got injured in the first place,

_Zabuza had trapped Kakashi in his Water Prison Jutsu_, Sasuke thought _then i tried to break him out of it because Ino and Sakura were being useless,_ he had replayed the events in his mind, him ignoring Kakashi's pleas to run away, barley being able to dodge Zabuza's sword, and finally succeeding in freeing kakashi by doing something that Hinata would probably do _but maybe kicking him in the balls wasn't such a great idea, _he thought remembering the murderous look on the missing-nin's face, he was lucky Kakashi was there and he only gotten hit with the flat side of Zabuza's sword! he literally saw his life flash before his eyes _that was to close, i can't die until i kill **that **man, i need to ask Kakashi for more training and find a way to get rid of the two fangirls while i do it,_ he thought, he would of probably thought many more things if he hadn't heard the large explosion.

...

"What was that!?" Sakura asked (more like yelled) her panic meter was on full swing and she was literally dreading Kakashi's answer.

"it sounded like an explosion!" Ino cried, she was just as scared as sakura.

"don't worry about it, it was probably our back up," Kakashi reassured his two annoying students for what seemed to be the millionth time, while he would of normally checked it out himself, he was still suffering from Chakra-exhaustion _still, aren't Root-nin normally quieter?_ his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Sasuke enter the room, catching the attention of his Love-struck Teammates. _about time he woke up, now maybe i can catch up on some unfinished reading_, he thought as he took out his beloved book, Icha Icha Paradise.

...

_That hurt, _Naruko thought rubbing her head, she forgot that big explosions caused shock waves. on her right Sai was dusting himself off after having an unfortunate meeting with a tree.

**you really are hopeless aren't you**

_aw, put a lid on it Kurama_, Naruko thought as she turned her head at the direction of her pale teammate and asked the question she'd been wondering for a while "Sai, i didn't see you while i was getting rid of the trash, what were you doing?" she asked.

"i was making sure to get Zabuza off our backs," the boy replied flashing Naruko his ever so popular 'smiles', noticing the look of horror on his teammates face he decided to go into further detail about what he meant "while you were busy committing genocide i was clearing Gato's office of all the ryō i could carry, getting Zabuza to leave after that was as easy as breathing," Sai replied "so dickless, what are you going to to about the blood, your covered in it?" Sai asked, dodging a barrage of Kunai.

"GO EAT A DICK SAI!"

...

Team 7, having calmed down was enjoying a nice meal with Tazuna's family. Well they were enjoying a nice meal till Tazuna's grandson, inari, decided to open his big mouth.

"Why do you even bother, it's hopeless Gato's going to kill you!"

Team 7 looked at the boy, but just as sasuke was going to answer, his fangirls beat him to it.

"What are you talking about! Gato will be seeing stars when sasuke-kun starts fighting him," said Ino

"Ino-Pig's right, sasuke-kun's an uchiha! and the uchiha clan's the strongest clan in Kohona their invincible!," Sakura added with stars in her eyes

"then why is he the last one!" inari yelled causing the two girls to visibly flinch, Sasuke looked like he was about to do something but stopped when kakashi squeezed his shoulder, **Hard **"Gato's different, no one can beat him he's invincible!" the boy was on the verge of tears "you can't do anything against Gato, heroes don't exist you'l-" inari was interrupted when two shinobi suddenly appeared at kakashi's sides, startling everyone in the room (minus kakashi because he's an experienced ninja).

"Hatake-san, Gato has been taken care of," Sai replied, Kakashi looked at the boy with his lone eye and asked "what about Zabuza?"

"he should be halfway to Kiri by now, with enough ryō to buy Suna" Naruko replied, Kakashi noticed she was missing her mask and was pretty messed up, but his questions were all answered after what happened next.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOUR COVERED IN BLOOD!" sakura shrieked

"YOUR LYING NOBODY COULD BEAT GATO!" inari cried

it was official, this was the worst 'C-rank' mission ever.

...

After everyone calmed down, their questions were answered, he was a little disturbed that Naruko didn't seem phased by her blood stained clothing but decided to let it rest, if what they said was true then their mission had become a normal C-rank again, and he had nothing to worry about, he doubted they were lying (they were ROOT after all, he wouldn't be surprised if Danzo had ten year olds capable of murdering hundreds in cold blood) but he still wanted to find out what Danzo was planning _he wouldn't have contacted me if he didn't want to use me for what ever scheme he has planned, _the copy-nin thought.

when he asked Naruko what took them so long and what happened to her mask she had told him they had gotten caught in her explosion and as a result, she had to discard her favorite mask (a.k.a burn it) when he asked how many explosive note she had used Naruko looked at him like he had grown a second head and answered "_explosive notes are over-rated, it's all about the Shadow clones,_"

he didn't know what to believe after that _I guess I'll work on getting answers tomorrow, _kakashi thought as he fell 'asleep'

...

inari didn't believe Naruko at first but had to accept reality when the girl showed him Gato's head (although Kakashi berated her for traumatizing children) _so heroes do exist_,the boy thought as he rode off into dream land.

...

Hiruzen Sarutobi was no fool, or at least that's what he liked to tell himself. but when Jiraiya and Danzo had entered his office that morning he felt like one, and what happened next didn't help...

still, he was glad that Naruko was alive after all...

**Shinnypichu88's Authors Note: well what do you think, I'm writing as much as i can but don't expect another chapter for a while, i suddenly remembered i have to finish a take home test, read a 298 paged book and write a practice Fee by tomorrow! wish me luck, :D R&R... (i hope the story isn't starting to suck yet, or that I'm under-rating team 7 (they are injured so they won't be doing much, and at this point Sakura and Ino are still weak pathetic fangirls) till next time! (and tell me about any mistakes you find that i missed, thank you!) **


	6. Chapter 5: Tree Climbing sucks!

**Chapter 5: Tree Climbing sucks!**

the following morning kakashi had decided to send Sai to guard Tazuna (he may as well put the Root brats to work, seeing as he technically had command over them). he did this for a couple of reasons, the first was that Sai was the strongest genin there (besides Naruko) and second he wanted to 'interrogate' Naruko. but judging by how things looked like, that wasn't going to be easy.

Ino, having recognized her from the academy days had been asking her what happened and taunting her (a.k.a asking if her disappearance was because she had realized that she couldn't compete with her for sasuke's heart), she didn't notice the orange headband with the leaf forehead protector on Naruko's forehead, he had to actually point it out which was sad, after that she had left Naruko alone, an important thing to note was that the girl in question (naruko) had been ignoring her in favor of reading a book.

but as he took a closer look at the book the girl was reading, he blinked, she was a fan of the Icha Icha series?

maybe this would be easier that he thought.

...

"So your the one responsible for her disappearance then," said Hiruzen, looking strait into his old friends eyes "and Jiraiya, my beloved student why didn't you tell me?" the Hokage gave the toad sage a hurt look, but Danzo cut in preventing it from taking effect

"if we told you then the abuse wouldn't have stopped and Kohona would of lost it's jinjuriki as well as the forth's legacy," Danzo replied, glaring at his old friend "i originally created ROOT to protect kohona from the shadows, when you refused to hand over the jinjuriki i let myself assume she was in good hands and decided i had nothing to worry about. the girl would become a loyal shinobi of Kohona, she would be it's strongest jinjuriki," Danzo looked down before continuing "instead i find a broken child who felt nothing but hatred for my beloved village," Danzo looked Sarutobi in the eyes and continued "so i took matters into my own hands, for the villages sake and her own,"

the hokage was at a lost for words but he refused to look like the one in the wrong, so he turned to his student for help, Danzo predicting this continued with his explanation "after finally doing the best i could to repair her emotional scars i contacted jiraiya, seeing as he was the only one with the seal's key, thus the only one who could properly train the girl on using the Kyuubi's power,"

"sensei to be honest i didn't trust Danzo at all, i still don't, but he had a point. these 'things' were happening behind your back the entire time and you did nothing i was surprised she didn't crack sooner to be honest,"

"and what exactly are these 'things' you keep talking about?" the hokage asked crossing his arms, Jiraiya and Danzo gave him blank looks "you have a crystal ball that let's you spy on anyone you chose to and you never thought to use it on the jinjuriki?" Danzo asked dumbfounded "Hiruzen, are you sure that's tobacco your smoking ?"

"just answer the question!" the hokage barked getting annoyed with their 'secrecy'

it was Jiraiya that spoke...

...

"I'm going to teach you all how to climb tree's" Kakashi announced, his three little Genin were giving him blank looks, like he had gone completely bonkers.

"um, sensei we already know how to climb trees?" sakura asked wondering if her teacher was alright, Kakashi's eye smile turned into a eye frown, but as quickly as it had fallen, it had rose "this is a little different my cute little Genin, you'll be climbing trees without using your hands," as if on cue he demonstrated "see just like that, now you try, in order for this Chakra control exercise to work you have to focus a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet and use that to climb the tree without using your hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, then you'll lose your footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the you will be pushed away from the tree, any questions?" the Genin were still dumbstruck "good," he said before handing them each a Kunai "use those Kunai to mark your progress, I'll be over there" he pointed to a tree in the far corner "good luck," he waved as he walked over to the tree, he got comfortable before singling Naruko over, so she knew some ANBU hand signs _why am i not surprised,_ he thought, he decided to watch his Genin while he contemplated on how to start a conversation, thankfully he didn't have to.

"why are they learning tree climbing now?" Naruko asked looking at Kakashi in disbelief "from what i know you've had them for a few months, they should of known this before they left the village,"

"Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully before answering "well in my defense we never got to it, i actually tried introducing the exercise a couple of weeks ago," the two shinobi noticed Sakura reach the top "but they didn't seem to hear me," they noticed ino do the same "i was thinking of asking the hokage about just letting me keep sasuke," Ino and sakura began fighting about who wold help tutor sasuke, who was having trouble with the exercise "because as you can see, it's hard to train someone when were being held back," Naruko looked at him thoughtfully before getting an idea

_you thinking what I'm thinking? _Naruko asked

**Does it involve frogs? **Kuruma answered

"Hatake'san, i have a proposition for you," for some reason kakashi didn't like the smile that was plastered on her face.

**Shinnypichu88's Authors Note: well I'm done, it's late and I'm tiered, good night tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them right away, till next time! Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 6: Frog Power!

**Chapter 6: Frog Power!**

When Jiraiya finished Hiruzen looked as pale as a ghost, how could he had let this happen? wasn't being Hokage enough to make people respect his wishes?

apparently not...

so for the next few hours the three old kage level shinobi discussed plans for the future, a future that should of come much sooner...

...

"how's this going to help them on chakra control?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the scene in front of him, Sakura and Ino were running like mad men trying desperately to get away from the toads they deemed as disgusting, the toads were playing what they called slime tag (apparently the slimly stuff they were covered in wasn't their normal slime) he had been surprised when he saw Naruko use the summoning jutsu to summon toads _so she's meet Jiraiya,_ he thought _this just makes things even more confusing! _

"it'll help boost their chakra reserves, all the running i mean, i just used the toads as an excuse to make them run,"

_ they should consider themselves lucky! jiraiya didn't use toads with me, no he used freaken sage techniques!_

**I don't think throwing Rasengans at you could be considered a sage technique, no matter what the perverted idiot says**

_shut up Kurama, your just agreeing with him because he pimped out your smelly old sewer!  
_

**Your point?** the giant fox asked as he lazily used his tails to hit the little madara's on his madara whack-a-mole

Naruko decided to give up arguing with the fox, he always won anyway, it had been the same when she was blaming the hokage for her shitty past (in secret of course) when Kurama had confronted her about it (her negative emotions were making his chakra act up) she had started kicking and screaming, telling the thousand year old fox exactly why, his response?

**So?**

she had looked at him as if he killed her puppy before responding _W-what?_

**ever sense the old man died, me and my brethren have been pursued by people who thought they could tame us, who thought that we were nothing more than mindless beasts who didn't even know how to use the power we wielded. I was taken over by that bastard and forced to do his bitting before being sealed into a Jinchūriki, and being trapped in three for over one hundred years, i remember your mothers seal, the bitch had me crucified! **

_hey don't call my mom a bitch!_

**that's beside the point! what I'm trying to say is that life sucks and you shouldn't blame others who had no control over it. if you do you'll only end up becoming like madara in the long run, you know minus the pink eye. what I'm trying to say is that what happened, happened and you should be glad it ended the way it did, otherwise we'd have a repeat of the night you were born.**

Naruko looked like she wanted to argue more, but was at a loss for words, Kurama having noticed his words had made an impact decided to finish the deed **if that's all i think you should consider our conversation, preferably alone. **and with that Naruko was thrown out of the Kyuubi's chamber, it wouldn't be till after she told jiraiya why she had decided not to blame the third that she would ask her 'partner' how the hell he was able to do that.

returning to reality Naruko noticed that all eyes were on her, sasuke having finally succeeded in climbing his tree, Sakura and ino having managed to escape the toads, and kakashi having noticed that Naruko wasn't even reading from her book "what?" she asked, not getting an answer, she decided to continue re-reading her godfathers masterpiece for what seemed to be the millionth time _Oh Raymando you man-whore._

**Their still staring at you... **Kurama reminded her, but she continued ignoring the four shinobi's looks, pretending to read her godfathers 'smut' as some ignorant people would call it.

...

meanwhile, in another dimension Naruto Uzumaki sneezed

...

the rest of the week had gone by rather quickly, Kakashi had managed to teach Sasuke the water walking exercises and they were even able to work on improving the boy's above average chakra reserves. meanwhile Naruko had managed to 'train' Ino and sakura, resulting in the two now having average chakra reserves and 'forcing' them to give up on their diet. (by the time her training was over, they didn't care what they ate, or how much of it) all the while Sai stood guard over 'his' client, slightly disapointed in the lack of activity. by the time the bridge was completed team had 'caught up' to kakashi's training schedule.

sadly it wouldn't matter once they got back to Kohona...

...

Hinata Hyuuga sat in her room. alone. she had been doing that a lot lately but she couldn't help it, it was her fault after all, she had been to weak to protect them.

just like she had been to weak to protect Hanabi

and now they were all dead...

and nothing her father, the Hokage, or Kurenai-sensei said was going to change that...

...

**Shinnypichu88's authors notes: well what do you think? that was the introduction arc, seeing as Gato was killed off early and all... next will be a surprise. read and review, I'll try correcting any spelling after i finish the story (makes it easier) hope you all like it, bye-bye! :D**


End file.
